muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki:Episode guide format
This is a special page to help users who want to add to our growing Sesame Street episode guide. The basics Before adding a new guide, it is advisable to look at some of the other episode guides that have been added. This way, you'll get a feel for the way they're usually presented. Plus, if you see a segment you recognize in the episode(s) you have, you'll know it's on the Wiki already, and you won't have to make a newer screengrab for it (unless you think the copy you have is better quality than the one that's on the Wiki). 1. Watch the episode, and take note of what it's about. Write each of the segments down, if necessary. 2. When you watch the street scenes, pay attention to what the segment is trying to teach. Be as descriptive as you can, pointing out what you feel is necessary. Keep the quoting of dialogue to a minimum, but if you spot a quote that's poignant and/or really funny to you, feel free to add it. 3. Use a text editor (such as Microsoft Word) to create the guide. When starting out, create a table that looks like this: 0001 0001 On the Wiki, it will look like this: ---- 4. Take as many pictures as you feel necessary of the street scenes. If any other segments are notable in some way (such as a documentary), more than one picture is acceptable. The easiest way to take them is with video capturing software, or take a picture of your desktop screen (while the DVD is in pause mode) and crop out the rest of the screen with a program such as Photoshop or EasyCrop. If the episode has segments that you know are already on the Wiki, locate the episodes they're in, click the edit tab, copy the table column which the segment appears in and paste it into your table, and add the EKA template if necessary. 5. Once you've copied and pasted the table elements in the document, replace the temporary fill-ins with the image file name, what kind of segment it is (or which scene), the description, and the earliest known appearance. 6. Type in the URL of the episode number in the browser. It will link you to an empty page, at which you'll click the EDIT tab, then paste everything from the document into the page. Click PREVIEW to make sure you've done everything right. If you like what you see, click PUBLISH and you're done! 7. If your copy of the episode is missing any segments, assuming it was not recorded all the way through, insert |missing at the end of the template. 8. If your copy of the episode was recorded from Noggin, it's incomplete; therefore insert |noggin at the end of the template. 9. If your copy of the episode runs 50 minutes, but does not have any splices, it's a pledge season episode; insert |pledge at the end of the template. Advanced tips *The tips from the category talk page, arranged in order of importance. __NOWYSIWYG__